Gentek (Prototype)
}} Gentek is a biological and genetic research company founded by Dr. Raymond McMullen on November 1, 1976. Due to his expertise in genetics, Blackwatch contacted him to continue their viral biological weapons research.Web of Intrigue History After McMullen's recruitment, Gentek became the professional face of Blackwatch. Recruiting top biological research scientists into its ranks, Gentek scientists became key researchers of the Redlight virus and later the creators of the Blacklight virus. It is highly secure and has borderline paranoid security measures - one of its employees described the company as a "network of need-to-know silos". Most of the company's top secret research was centered around Elizabeth Greene, the only survivor of the Hope, Idaho incident. She was held at the Gentek facility in Manhattan, New York. Through extensive studies, the scientists discovered she carried 14 different strains of the Virus. McMullen agreed to carry out the research as he was interested to know more about the virus itself.Prototype First Manhattan Outbreak The employees were kept blind to the use of their research in the field. However one of the scientists, Dr. Alexander J. Mercer, discovered the real source of the virus used for the research and the brutal history behind its existence.Rustle Lee Mercer's attempts to reveal the truth were thwarted by Blackwatch. Assuming him a threat to their work, Blackwatch decided to eliminate him. This resulted in Mercer escaping with a vial of the virus and causing a viral outbreak in New York City. Furthermore, after Mercer has recovered, he escaped and released Elizabeth Greene, who then take control of the infected force and gradually take control of New York. During the mean time, Gentek works with Blackwatch to try their best to stop the infection. The first weapon they provided is the parasite, it effectively incapacitate most superhuman ability of Mercer, until the latter finally receive the cure. After that, the two main weapon developed are Bloodtox and Super Soldiers, both of them are proved to be a great support for Blackwatch for their actions against the infection and Alex Mercer (Although Mercer gradually developed immunity to Bloodtox.) With these two new weapon, as well as the secret aid from Mercer, Blackwatch finally managed to force Elizabeth Greene out, who is latter defected and consumed by Mercer, effectively turned the table of the outbreak. It is later revealed that Gentek and Blackwatch are credited for stopping the first outbreak. For Gentek, this also serve as a twisted field test, which encourage them to take more unethical and brutal tests afterwards. Second Manhattan Outbreak After Alex Mercer released the Blacklight virus in Penn Station for the second time, Gentek worked with Blackwatch again to stop the outbreak. However, most Gentek scientists, now addicted to human testing, requests Blackwatch to capture innocent civilians for testing, including caging them with infected creatures, deliberately contaminating them with the virus, or even releasing infected creatures among the civilians. Scientists even refer that they view civilians as petri dishes. It is also revealed that they planned to use the outbreak as a large leap toward Blacklight weaponization, while paying little attention to cure it. In the meantime, Mercer also has sent his Evolved to infiltrate both Gentek and Blackwatch. The Evolved worked with the scientists to developed a cure, presumably another toxin targeting the infected named Whitelight. The Evolved then polluted Whitelight with Mercer's blood culture, turned it into a bio weapon that infected any human in contact. Luckily, the sabotaging is discovered before mass deployment, and most Whitelight storages are either incinerated or secured. Gentek's controversial research, along with Blackwatch's cruel actions has also leaded some civilian who found the truth to become agitators against them, including Dana Mercer and Father Luis Guerra. At first, this doesn't pose as a threat to Gentek and Blackwatch as they are better armed and trained. However, after James Heller, a heavily mutated intelligent infected and test subject, joined the agitators' cause, Gentek and Blackwatch has suffered heavy loss. Many scientists and officers involved in the experiments are killed or consumed, effectively stunned the weaponization. After James Heller defected Alex Mercer and wiped out the infection, the fate of Gentek and Blackwatch remains unknown. Notable Employees * Dr. Raymond F. McMullen - Founder of Gentek.Deceased * Dr. Anton Koenig - The lead virologist of Gentek.Deceased * Dr. Alexander J. Mercer - Head of Project Blacklight.Deceased * Karen Parker - Researcher in Genotyping.Deceased * Sabrina Galloway - Chief Financial Officer of Gentek.Deceased * Dr. Karen Archer - The lead virologist of Gentek, who took Anton Koenig's place after his disappearance.Deceased * Dr. Harry Gutierrez - Dr. Karen Archer's Assistant.Deceased Gentek Poster.jpg Gentek Poster 2.jpg References Category:Prototype (series) Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional evil corporations Category:Fictional elements introduced in 2009